


That Line Between Love and Hate is Thinner Than You Think

by everythingididntsay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Love-hate - Freeform, Luke Hates Michael, M/M, Muke - Freeform, READ THIS SHIT, blowjob mmm, luke gives michael the succ, luke is annoying but hey whats new, michael hates luke, michael is such a negative person its honestly tragic, open this fic or your family will be cursed for Ever, they both hate each other its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingididntsay/pseuds/everythingididntsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the biggest fucking idiot would have to be luke. i've never hated someone so much. i hate him almost as much as i want to shove my penis down his throat.</p>
<p>the thing is with luke, i can't understand what it is i actually want from him. one second i want to shove a knife into his gut and then the next second i'm imagining what it would be like to have him push me up against a wall and suck the blood from my neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Line Between Love and Hate is Thinner Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks so bad onf
> 
> BUT I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTBING IN SOO LONG AND ITS 2AM WHERE I AM AND I JUST.I DONTN KNOW OKAY I JUST FELT LIKE IT.

my life is just me constantly trying to decide between killing myself or everyone else around me. everything else is just a time killer.

"morning, hun." i hate all words that start with good. everyone knows this. my mum used to say goodmorning every single day until i yelled at her to shut the fuck up and she stopped.

i know i probably suck at being a semi decent son, but quite frankly, i can't find it in me to give a crap.

"are you not going to eat breakfast?"

i don't eat breakfast on mondays. why the fuck would you want to eat food on fucking monday fucking morning? you'd think my mum would know this by now; i'm pretty sure i've made it obvious that my stomach will not tolerate any chunks of cereal crap until at least 11am.

"no." i'm pretty sure i don't even say this. it's like when you're saying things to yourself in public and you accidentally say them out loud and creep the dude sitting next to you out. i feel really bad for my mum.

"bye." she used to say 'goodbye'. but we've been over this already.

walking to school is shit. i live like 1 block away from the nearest high school and yet thats not the one i go to, so i get to watch all these middle class white kids that i don't know hanging around outside the gates and in the parking lot thinking they're the Next Big Thing and busting out break dance movements. and i have to walk past them at some point. and they see the 'I-Dont-Give-Half-A-Fuck-About-Anything' look on my face and they think i'm some emo freak that listens to nothing but death core and metal.

but today i'm early. which is rare but this means i don't have to see much of those idiots being themselves. which doesn't suck.

nothing in life is good. just because something doesn't suck it doesn't mean it's good. say if your grandma doesn't die. yeah it doesn't suck. but she's going to fucking die eventually so i suggest you stop being happy.

happiness pisses me off. i stopped being happy 4 years ago when i finally figured out that there really wasn't a point to it - it's like jacking off; you do it, it feels good, your high hits you for like 20 seconds and then it's over. you'll never feel good again - until next time, which, inevitably, will also come to a devastating end.

whenever i used to get happy about something, i'd get scared straight away. because whenever i was happy something bad always happened. like this one time i was 7 i got a new videogame for my console and i was happy. that night my dog got a stroke and died.

-

school is torture. and i'm not just saying that because i'm a teenage boy that hates school.

being in a place i do not want to be in, doing work i do not want to do surrounded by people i do not fucking like, sucks.

i don't have any friends. one reason being that i don't give enough of a crap to make any. i'd rather hang myself than talk to people.

i don't think i've ever said anything other than "shut the fuck up" to anyone in this school.

the worst part of my day is homeroom. other than that, i can just stare at the clock all day daring it to hurry the fuck up.

homeroom is a room full of losers who think they're cool just because people are scared of them. well, guess what? they're fucking idiots.

the biggest fucking idiot would have to be luke. he thinks he's buff and amazing just because he's buff and amazing. i've never hated someone so much. i hate him almost as much as i want to shove my penis down his throat.

walking into homeroom with the same clothes on and the same look on my face every single day is apparently lukes business. "don't you ever get changed? are those clothes, like, stuck to your skin?" and of course everybody laughs their fucking ugly asses off as if he's the funniest comedian ever to walk this shitty planet. har har har.

"shut the fuck up." this is like a morning routine. he says something to me that isn't funny, everyone but me laughs, i tell him to shut the fuck up and then go and sit at my usual seat at the back of the classroom.

the thing is with luke, i can't understand what it is i actually want from him. one second i want to shove a knife into his gut and then the next second i'm imagining what it would be like to have him push me up against a wall and suck the blood from my neck.

it's not fair because guys like him get away with pretty much everything because theyre hot.

"luke hemmings, get off that table and go sit in your usual seat before i have to issue a detention." okay, not everything. but most things.

luke sits at the front of the classroom - always. which i can never understand. why the fuck would you want to be at the mercy of your teacher?

~

school was torture today but what else is new?

i didn't learn anything other than how to label the cells in a fucking leaf and to be honest i don't think that's going to really make a difference when i have to apply for college and hunt for job interviews.

it's raining and my life sucks. but again, what else is new?

on the way out of the school parking lot i spot luke pushed against his car door making out with his lame ugly senior girlfriend.

she isn't actually lame or ugly but those are things i tell myself so i don't feel like complete shit.

it's not that i like luke. it's just that i want to suck his dick and i can't do that when he has a lame ugly girlfriend constantly glued to him. bitch.

when i get home, everything sucks.

my mum isn't home because it's monday and she knows how miserable i am on mondays so she decides that she doesn't want to deal with me and she goes out to play poker with her lame friends.

every monday is the same. wake up, school, come home, jack off, watch law & order, take a nap, and then jack off again if i'm up to it. mum comes back from poker, brings home one of her lame friends, i pretend i'm gonna do my homework to avoid socialising with said lame friend. homework doesn't get done even if i try (i don't try).

as you've probably noticed, my life sucks.

~

tuesdays don't suck as much as mondays but they still suck.

luke wasn't in homeroom that morning so nobody made a comment about my clothes or my face and i felt empty. maybe he's getting his dick sucked by his lame ugly girlfriend somewhere else in the school.

i usually hate eavesdropping on other peoples conversations. especially if they're losers who think they're cool. but in my utmost defense, lukes best friend said my name.

ashton and calum were sitting in front of me and they didn't even care that i was behind them and listening to every word they were saying.

"molls broke up with luke."

"i heard but i don't know why?"

"bro, didn't you hear?"

"just tell me."

"luke and molly were fucking and luke moaned michaels name."

"what the fuck?"

this would be so fucking funny if it wasn't. so, like, he was thinking of me while his dick was inside his girlfriend? i'm flattered but to be real, michael is a common white name. he could've meant anyone.

except it's totally me.

~

if i didnt hate myself so much, i would never admit to myself that thinking of luke in fact does help me get myself off more effectively than watching any kind of porn. but hating yourself means not giving a single crap about your dignity which in turn means you'll admit whatever and never deny shit thats obviously true.

so today, same story - different day. i jack off thinking of luke sucking my dick and that type of pornographic shit, then i make myself a gross mayo sandwich because my mums too cheap to buy us anything worth the money we actually have, and i   
eat it while watching law & order. i'll take a short nap. then jack off again if i feel like it. mum comes home.

i've made it pretty damn obvious that i hate my life. but i don't think anyone has the right to say that unless they're a starving African baby living off 2 grains of rice a day.

see, what i've learned from living in this world for 17 years, is that you don't really gain any sympathy form humans unless you're starving, homeless, handicapped or dead.

~

"michael." i don't stop walking. i don't care if he means me and not some other michael roaming our halls. "oi, clifford." haha. lol. lmao. rofl. haha. LOL.

"the fuck do you want?" when i say shit like i want luke to suck my dick, thats literally all i want. i don't give a crap about his personality or his brains (which are both crappy) if he's gonna be an absolute fucking asshole then i'm only going to appreciate his looks and since his looks make my dick spring up, i'm obviously gonna have fantasies and shit.

"...tonight. calum told me to tell you since he's off sick today."

"huh?"

lukes shoulders slumped. "were you not listening to a single word i said?"

i shake my head. he groans. "i said: calum wants you over at his house after school so you can start some science chemistry project thing with him...or maybe he said biology but whatever i don't know and i don't care. he wants to, um, do the project with you because he thinks you're smart. and the only reason i'm telling you this is because calum asked and calums my friend and even though you suck - "

"fuck off. i don't even know where this calum dude lives. how the fuck am i supposed to go to his place?"

he hesitated for a second. "i'll drive you if you want."

"i don't know you that well. are you an axe murderer by any chance?"

"i hate you. bye."

good riddance.

~

but of course, luke is waiting for me after school in his maybach, wearing shades and sipping water from a bottle.

i open his car door and get inside, and i straight away feel like dying because he's wearing a flannel thats unbuttoned to a quite low point on his chest and his chest is glistening with sweat - which should be disgusting but i find my inner gross self wanting to lick the sweat off his chest.

list of stuff i hate:  
1\. Myself  
2\. My life  
3\. Luke

"what are you doing in here?" luke snaps.

"shut up and ride me." i don't realise how poorly i phrased it until the words left my mouth. "i meant. shut up. and drive me to calums place."

luke is smirking and it's so fucking hot that i cant even look straight at him because my eyes will burn.

he starts his car and drives for about 2 minutes before he stops right outside a secluded park stop. "wow. i didn't know calum was a park hobo!"

"shut up." luke laughed. "we're not there yet."

"then why'd you stop the car you fucking moron?"

luke shrugged and pursed his lips. then he fucking got up from his seat and fucking climbed over to me and fucking straddled my hips. what a fucking dickhead.

"michael." luke grinned.

"luke."

"yeah?"

"fuck."

"fuck what?"

"fuck you."

"fuck me."

"fuck yes."

and then he kisses me softly and gently but i fucking hate soft and gentle things so i bite his lip and he gasps (in pleasure? in pain??) and i shove my tongue inside his mouth. he tastes sweet and boyish and just like everything i've ever hated and i love it. i trail my hands down his torso and he moans into my mouth which is annoying in a way that turns me on and makes me want to slap him. his mouth is soft and creamy and vanilla smooth and i want nothing more than to see my cock disappearing in and out of it.

he pulls away first and catches his breath. i look at him and wonder for a second whether that calum guy really did ask luke to have me over at his place or if actually luke was just planning this shit all along. i wouldn't really care to know.

i don't expect to hear myself MOAN LUKES NAME when he grinds down against me. but i wasn't fucking expecting it and it felt really good.

he squeaks like a goddamn mouse and it's a mixture of annoying and endearing. his legs are shaking as he repeatedly pushes hips down to meet mine. "m-michael. 'm really close." his hands are resting on either side of my head now.

"come." i hear myself say. and i swear to god - it isnt me thats saying this shit. i fuckign promise you. i would never - even in the horniest possible state - say shit like this. i fucking swear to any god or son of god or spirit that exists or once existed. i would never- "come for me, baby. yeah? make a mess and get your precious car all dirty?" and ta-da! he did it! he actually came! i thought it'd take more than that. do people get paid to dirty talk? because if thats the case then my future is fuckin SET.

"i hate you." he whispered.

"shut the fuck up. you owe me a blowjob. like, right now." and it's not like i'm lying - i just made this guy come all over himself. no way am i getting out of here without getting off first.

but i would be fucking lying if i said my heart didn't race like a deer on a treadmill when he got off my lap, sank to his knees and positioned himself in between my legs. you can't blame me. this has been my definition of what dreams are made of for as long as i can remember. nothing got me off better than just the mere thought of luke on his knees in front of me. and here he is right now, unbuckling my belt and unzipping my jeans. i lift my hips slightly and in less than five seconds my jeans are under my feet and my boxers are resting just above my thighs. luke looks at me and - get THIS - says, "are you ready?" not only am i ready; i've been ready for the last 17 years of my life.

"fucking yes. blow me already you dick."

he laughs. and then he grabs a hold of my dick and pulls softly, taking just the head into his mouth. i suck in a breath. it's pathetic how i can already feel a climax building up inside me. he kitten licks my tip and without any type of warning he takes the whole of me into his mouth without even blinking - and he looks right at me the whole damn time. i wish i could film this shit. he looks filthy, like he was built just for this but at the same time he's too pure to be doing anything of this sort.

he hollows his cheeks and takes me all the way down his throat and i have to clench my jaw and will my eyes to stay open so that i can't miss how my leaking pre-cum and his spit drip down his chin and trail all the way down his neck as he bobs his head up and down on my cock. well i'll be damned if this isn't exactly what the fuck dreams are really truly made of.

i grab his hair and pull, throwing my head back and moaning so loud that it's embarrassing but i'm too far gone to care. luke is so hot and his mouth is so good and i never ever want someone to suck my dick ever again if it isn't him. "i'm - gonna - luke, fuck!" and that's that. he swallows everything i had, everything i gave him and pulls off with an obscene popping sound.

"that was so..."

"so, what?"

"so, so good." i pant. "i fucking hate you, fuck."

he laughs out loud. "don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

it's silent for a minute. or two. "i have a question. totally optional. you're totally allowed to say no and i promise i won't be angry if you do."

"fire away." i'm not panting anymore but i'm still having trouble catching my breath. you cannot blame me. i just received the best freakin blowjob i could ever ask for.

"do you wanna be my totally non-platonic boyfriend who takes me out on dates and kisses my nose and pulls my hair and hates my guts?"

i turn to look at him dead in the eye. "is that even a fucking question, you little bitch?" and then i grab his neck and smash my mouth against his.

it's not exactly what you call pleasant; it's clashing teeth and nose collisions and bumping foreheads but it's fucking perfect and i've never even came close to appreciating anything that life has to offer until this very moment with my hands in his hair and his lips against mine.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they date and get married and live in london together and adopt 100 asian children and see the world together and die together and get buried next to each other. The End.


End file.
